In a target tracking system, when information items of two two-dimensional angular sensors are integrated to thereby carry out tracking of two targets, processing of determining (or discriminating) which combination of two-dimensional tracks is for real target (not ghost) from four combinations of two-dimensional tracks output from two angular tracking devices provided in one-to-one correspondence with the two-dimensional angular sensors is proposed. Furthermore, when tracking of m targets is carried out, processing of determining which combination of two-dimensional tracks is for real target from m2 combinations of two-dimensional tracks output from two angular tracking devices is now also investigated.
However, in the conventional target tracking system described above, with an increase in the number m of targets in a predetermined space to be input to the angular tracking device, two-dimensional tracks based on incorrect data association become liable to occur. Accordingly, there is a problem that the performance for determining which combination of two-dimensional tracks is for real target from combinations of two-dimensional tracks output from the angular tracking device is deteriorated.